One Life Unexpected
by Knight 56
Summary: I remember looking back and thinking how there wasn't much I missed about the life I had before the dead walked the Earth. But now that I was here, with a gun to her head and staring at the body of the only real friend I had left, I missed everything about how the world used to be. OC


**Hello all, this is my first Fanfiction in, well, a long time. All I can say is I hope you give it a try, and I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. -Knight**

* * *

I remember looking back and thinking how there wasn't much I missed about the life I had before the dead walked the Earth. Sunday afternoons spent working on my '67 Shelby, going out with a few of the guys from base and getting wasted only to wake up next to some girl whose name I couldn't remember, Saturdays spent with my father riding motorcycles to the city. The list didn't run on long after that.

But now that I was here, with a gun to her head and staring at the body of the only real friend I had left, I missed everything about how the world used to be. Monday morning traffic, trying to deal with my therapist who just didn't understand what we'd gone through overseas, trying to deal with a job where all I did was sit behind a desk. Hell, I even missed having to pay taxes.

I cocked back the hammer on the gun, couldn't stop it from rattling with my hand shaking so badly and the tears welling up in my eyes. I hadn't felt this emotional about anything in, well years, really. And now that I was feeling it, I wasn't sure how to handle it again.

I swept my free hand across the dark brown hair on her head and tasted the salt as the first tear rolled down into the corner of my mouth. I saw the look in her blue eyes and I knew she was in incredible pain, and that I had to end it. If I didn't no one else would. She was whimpering, soft, almost inaudible cries.

I heard the moans and rasping calls of the dead in all directions, my mind was just a swirl and blur of memories. The first time we met, driving out to watch the sunset together, our first time at the beach together. She was a swimmer, she loved it more than anything. I never got tired of how she would hear my truck when I came home from work and wait by the door. She'd jump up into my arms and give me a kiss while I held her.

The only girl I'd ever really trusted, and she trusted me and I'd let her down. Her cries were getting slightly louder, the pace quickened and more ragged breathing.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, and watched as the corner of her mouth turned up just the slightest in a smile. Taking one last deep breath I pulled the handkerchief she always wore off her arm. I balled it up and put it into my pocket as I placed my free hand back on her hair.

"It's going to be alright. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The trigger against my finger began to depress, and I could feel her eyes on me. "I love you." The gun in my hand jumped, and it was the loudest thing I'd ever heard. But around me everything suddenly fell silent. "Goodbye sweetheart."

**One Year Earlier**

"Chris." There it was again. That annoying voice that always seemed to be the prime cause of my agitation. "Chris." I'd heard him the first time, but I continued picking at my grey dress pants, staring out the window behind him. "Christopher, are you listening to me or not?" The freaking constant taping of his pen on the desk wasn't helping any. "Did you hear what I said Mr. Zecharias? You're fired." Yea, I got it. Thanks. "You need to gather up your belongings and get out Chris."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and reached across my face to scratch the short beard I had. "Yes, Mr. Damien. I heard you."

"Alright well then get a move on, I don't have all day. You can pick up your last paycheck at the end of the week." He said. I knew there was always a reason to hate Mondays. I stood up and forced myself to walk out of his office. My co-workers watched me walk back towards my desk with pity, though it didn't phase me.

In all honesty, I was actually pretty happy. I hated this job. It was only a temporary gig until the Peekskill police department called to tell me I'd been accepted to the academy. I felt the presence of someone standing at the edge of my cubicle.

"Hey Chris, I heard what happened. I'm sorry to hear that man, real rough deal. But you know what they say, you win some you lose some right." Then came that fucking cackle of his. I looked up and squinted at him slightly, albeit cockily, as he stood there with a coffee mug being nursed in both hands, his elbow up on the end of the wall surrounding my desk. I hated this guy. Not that he'd ever done anything personally to me, no. He was just the office asshole who bragged, though he was lying, about all the women he sleeps with and how no one could resist him, bar fights he supposedly won and macho man this macho man that.

"So I've been told." I just couldn't help myself. "By the way John, I heard about you and Marcie. Tough break, I'm sure the garbage man she ran away with was giving her a real rough deal too." He sputtered the sip of joe he was taking back into the mug and stared incredulously me at me. Okay, that might have been a little much, though I couldn't help the smug look adorning my face still. I decided it best to just continue packing up my things.

"Fuck you man. You don't know what you're talking about." He set the mug down on my desk and balled his fists. "Fucking say something like that again to me. I dare you." I winced as I accidentally stabbed my pinky with a tack and sighed as I finished throwing the last of the objects I cared enough to keep into the box I had kept under the desk. Loosening my black tie, I popped the first button on my white dress shirt. I wasn't trying to look like a badass, though the already rolled up sleeves did play to that persona. I looked at him with that same cocky squint in my eye.

"Listen, I get it. You're angry. But I've had my share of annoying little pricks today." Of course I had to finish with my smug little smirk on, bringing my hand between our faces and insulting him by curling said stabbed pinky in a suggestively crude manor. Me and my big mouth.

He threw the first punch, a right hook. Catching me off guard with my smirk still on and pinky still moving. I admit, I had it coming. But that didn't mean I would just take it. He went for my gut, and blocking his punch, I came across with my own right hook. I had to feel a little surge of pride when my hit sent him stumbling backwards slightly.

I could hear someone calling for security in the background. John came back to, hand over his mouth and a small amount of blood leaking between his fingers. Guess I didn't pull that punch as well as I should have.

"I'll fucking sue you for that! Take everything you have!" I scoffed at that. Really?

"For what John, you threw the first punch. You're lucky I know how to take my licks and move on." Who did this guy think he was kidding. He stormed off in a huff towards the elevator, watching as it opened and security stepped out.

His shoulders rising, I rolled my eyes as he pointed at me and addressed the two security guards to his front, other hand still holding his bleeding face. "That man assaulted me! Everyone saw it! Arrest him!" He sounded like the little weasel he was with his hand over his face like that.

"Chris didn't do anything wrong, he defended himself." One of the women in the office chided. She looked at me, a new girl in the office, and then back at the security guards. "John here threw the first punch." She offered, arms crossed and nodding in Johns direction. Of course this was beyond his wildest dreams though.

"You bitch, what the fuck are you talking about?" I wish this guy would know when he'd lost.

"Okay, that's enough of that Mr. Dicks." One of the guards said. Yea, his last name really was Dicks. The same guard took him by the arm not holding his face and started him back towards the elevator. As they got in he turned and looked at me, as if to say _I'll get you for this_. Me being me, well, I had to wave and place the smug back on as the doors closed.

I turned back to my desk and picked up my box, placing it under my left arm, and started heading towards the elevator myself. Everyone had returned to their jobs, and was minding their own business. I felt a hand tap me on the arm as I was waiting for the elevator to return. When I turned around, it was the woman who had thrown John under the bus, so to speak.

She stood there, slightly wringing her hands. "Uh, hi Chris." Okay, I had no idea what her name was.

"Hi." I said, with a tone indicating I didn't know her name. She looked at me for a second as if I was an ass being short with her, before she got the hint and laughed it off, embarrassed.

"Right you don't know me, I'm new." She said, more to herself than to me. Although I had to admit, she looked awfully good in the white blouse and black skirt she had on. She was short, dark brown hair and brown eyes, gorgeous smile, and she definitely stayed in shape. "I'm Christine." Cute name too, then. She offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you Christine. Sorry about the noise back there by the way. I can be more of a smartass than I mean to be sometimes." She giggled at that as I shook her hand. Was she flirting with me?

"It's okay, I actually wanted to thank you for saying something to him. He's a real jerk and he never leaves any of the girls here alone." She looked at my cheek and winced a little. "Did he hurt you?" I reached up across my face and felt the sore spot on my cheek.

"Barley, the guy like you said is just a jerk." She smiled at that, and looked back towards my desk, shoulders sagging a little. She turned back to me with a small frown. "So you got let go?"

I laughed a little at that. "Yea, hell of a way to make my exit, right?" Another light hearted giggle escaped her.

She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked away, smiling timidly. Wow, she really was flirting here. "I'm sure you could've done worse." Behind me the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival. Her head snapped back up at the sound and her eyes settled on me. "Well, look, I was just wondering if you might want to have dinner tonight. With me, that is." Her hand was outstretched with a piece of folded paper in it. That certainly caught me off guard.

I realized a moment later that I hadn't answered and my eyebrow was raised, probably making her think she was stupid for asking. "Well, uh, yea alright." I smiled, taking the piece of paper and stepping into the elevator. I turned around and looked at her. "I'll pick you up around seven."

She stood there and brushed nonexistent lint off her skirt. "Okay, sounds good." I nodded as the doors began to close and she gave a small wave goodbye. Once the doors sealed I heard the muffled clapping and cat calls that erupted, smiling as I place the piece of paper in my pocket. When the elevator dinged again to signal its arrival at the lobby I let out a breath, relieved. I really was happy to be leaving this place.

I made my way out the glass pane doors and into the parking lot, pulling the keys to my Dodge Ram out of my pocket. Even in the sea of cars she was easy to spot, dried mud splashed all over her navy blue exterior, courtesy of my woodland escapades. I opened the back doors and placed the box in the seat, shutting the door and getting into the driver's seat. It was a short drive to my small apartment, but I turned on the radio anyway.

_'So we're back on The David and Maria talk show, and the question we're all wondering is what is with Kim supposedly having bit Kanye and both are in the hosp-'_

Talk show crap wasn't good for anyone; I still wasn't sure why it was allowed to be aired. I reached into the center console for a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and placing it in my mouth. I switched over to the news, and settled in to hear more about the world's trials and tribulations. As the news came on I grabbed the lighter off the center f the dash and lit the smoke up, placing the pack into my pocket.

'_In earlier news, a Peekskill City police officer was rushed to the hospital after being bit by what reports are saying was a couple infected with rabies.' _Shit, I knew someone in the Peekskill department. I'd have to give them a call when I got home. _'Sources say that the couple had just returned home from a trip to Africa and had been banging on the walls and moaning for the last several hours and a concerned neighbor called the police to have it checked out. When the officer arrived on scene, he was assaulted and yes, bitten by both of the suspects. The officer suffered minor wounds and is expected to survive. The couple was apprehended by the officer as back up arrived and taken to the hospitals infection ward. More on this story tonight, on Fox News.'_

To be honest I wasn't the least bit worried. I'm sure most people that heard the same report were already running to the hospital to get checked because their cat scratched them. I'd spent time overseas in Afghanistan with the Army Infantry and knew how to handle rowdy people should anything happen and seen my fair share of diseases in Africa after I changed MOS' to Military Police. It wasn't a long career choice, short by most standards in the military. Eight years all together, four and four and I got out as a Sergeant. It looked good on a resume. It was the reason I wanted to be a cop really, it was the most similar thing I could think of doing next to the armed forces.

And as much of a smartass and ass I could potentially be, I did enjoy helping those who needed it and protecting those who couldn't do so for themselves.

I turned into my apartment complex and parked the truck, shutting her down and hopping out. I opted to leave the box of office supplies in the back for the time being, it didn't contain anything I needed as of urgent. I opened the door leading to the stairs up to my apartment, and stopped to check my mailbox.

Nothing but bills of course and a letter or two from family, though there was one letter that caught my eye. Scribbled in terrible handwriting was the name and address of a buddy of mine I'd been overseas in Africa with. I made sure to read that first when I had moment.

I made my way up the two flights of staircases to twenty-seven, and stopped for a moment. Something about the room number reminded me that something next week was happening. My face dropped and I remembered. I brought my hand to my face and breathed out a curse. How could I forget my own freaking birthday? I was turning twenty-seven next week, and I was supposed to fly out to Maryland to see my family.

Shaking my head, I continued up the next flight and then down the hall and reached thirty-six, my apartment. I couldn't help the smile that stretched to the corners of my mouth. I could already feel her waiting patiently on the other side to greet me. I put the key in the door and turned, allowing myself to be assaulted by the full force of my German shepherd, Shelby, leaping into my arms and licking apart my face.

"Hey there, sweetheart."


End file.
